


Undertale Kinktober 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lamia, Macro/Micro, Medical, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, lamia error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since I'm not good at drawing stuff like this, I decided I would write it insteadThis might not be the best and I'll be taking my time but I hope you enjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be using this [List](https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137504011964421?s=21) of prompts 

I'll also be using this [list](https://twitter.com/TheSinfulAlpha/status/1311410079376105472) of characters just for the fun of it but I might change them around

Warnings for each chapter will be in the notes at the top


	2. Day 1: Omorashi - Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Omorashi/Knifeplay/Body Swap  
> I chose Omorashi cause it's a guilty pleasure of mine
> 
> Chapter warnings: Bodily Fluids, Non-con/Dub-con?, Punishment, Humiliation, Embarrassment, Voyeurism, Mentions of potential vomiting

Cross gulped as he walked towards Nightmare’s office. He knew he was most likely in trouble for something, considering that the closer he got to the office, the colder and heavier the air felt. His mind was racing, trying to figure out why Nightmare could possibly be mad at him for.  
He hesitated as he got to the door, setting his hand on the handle and taking a deep breath. He pushed the door up and looked down as he entered. He could immediately feel a singular eyelight on him as he slowly closed the door. He had his back to Nightmare and he didn’t really want to turn around but he did after a few slow seconds. 

He suppressed a shudder as he saw Nightmare looking at him intensely. He could see a sliver of amusement and excitement in the cyan eyelight and that honestly scared him a little bit.  
Nightmare stood and Cross started to tremble as he felt the dark aura get stronger and more oppressive. He had to struggle to stay standing as the other dark skeleton walked closer. He glanced upwards for a moment and noticed that three unlabeled glass bottles were being held in the goopy tentacles that came from his boss’s back. 

“Now Cross, do you know why I summoned you to my office?”  
Cross shakes his head. He gasps as a tentacle wraps quickly around his throat. “I asked a question, Cross.” Nightmare said flatly.

It took Cross a minute to realize what he wanted. “N-No, Boss.” He rasped out as the tentacle became a slight bit tighter. 

“Well, I’ve noticed that the past three missions I sent you on, you’ve failed and let Dream stop you.” Nightmare continued, his grip on Cross’s neck gradually tightening. Cross started to claw and grab at the tentacle, it becoming tight enough that he was starting to choke. “So I decided that you need a bit of a.... punishment.” Cross got a chill up his spine at the tone of voice Nightmare had said that in. 

The tentacle around his neck loosened and Cross took a small gasp, only to have one of the bottles shoved into his mouth. He couldn’t stop the liquid from starting to flow into his mouth. The taste of whatever this clear liquid was, was horrendous. As soon as Cross got a taste of it, his body automatically forced him to gag. He tried his hardest to not swallow any but he had to eventually or else he would’ve choked on it. 

As soon as he took the first gulp, his stomach dropped. Literally. He felt the liquid pour into his suddenly summoned ecto-stomach instead of dissipating into magic like most foods were supposed to. He automatically didn’t like where this was going but he was powerless to stop it. He clenched his eyes shut as he was forced to drink the whole bottle. 

Once the bottle was pulled away, Cross started to cough. He let out a noise of displeasure and misery as a second bottle replaced the first one. “Since you have pretty much humiliated me in front of Dream by failing, I have decided to humiliate you.” Nightmare told as Cross was made to drink more and more of the disgusting drink.  
By the time the second bottle was empty, Cross’s stomach was protesting. He could feel the vile liquid trying to make its way back up so it could escape his body. He pushed it down as best he could, not wanting to feel the wrath of Nightmare if he vomited onto him. Nightmare pressed a tentacle to Cross’s now extended and full belly, causing Cross to groan in discomfort.

Nightmare seemed to have deemed that Cross had drank enough, putting the bottles down onto the floor. His tentacle tightening slightly against his neck. Nightmare just walked back over to his desk and sat down, bringing Cross with him. 

For the next 20 minutes, Nightmare just went back to his paperwork in silence. He would glance over at Cross every few minutes, watching as he started to squirm more and more as time went on.

Cross was digging his hands into his thighs as he pressed them together. He hated how he could so vividly feel every slight movement of the liquid in his bladder that even breathing caused. He was desperately trying to keep his bladder from bursting but it had started to become increasingly painful. 

He let out a soft whimper in pain and purple tears formed in his eyes at the now sharp pain that was in his lower abdomen. He felt Nightmare shift to look at him and he whimpered again, the tears starting to flow down his face.

He held it for three more minutes before he broke down. He sobbed quietly as his black shorts quickly became soaked and heavy. His face burned bright purple as he could still feel Nightmare watching as a puddle started to form underneath him.

He shook as he took a deep breath, unable to stop as more of the liquid leaked out of him. He felt completely embarrassed as the flow finally tapered to a stop. He sniffled and didn’t look up from the now wet flood, not wanting to look at Nightmare at the moment. 

He made a noise of surprise as a towel was thrown onto him. “Clean and wash the floor. On your hands and knees.” Nightmare ordered and Cross automatically obeyed. He tried to ignore the fact that he could see Nightmare start to stroke himself out of the corner of his eye as he started to wipe up the mess that he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was good for my first time writing something like this  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading Cross getting humiliated by Nightmare smh


	3. Day 2: Micro/Macro - Outer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Human furniture/--Sounding-- Free Use/Micro/Macro  
> (I'm gonna use Sounding later)
> 
> Chapter Warnings?: Size difference and praise

Outer looked up at Killer, a blush covering his face. When Outer had woken up, he was surprisingly tiny and his body was burning. It hadn’t taken long for Killer to find him, picking him up. 

Outer squirmed a bit as he sat in Killer’s hand, just barely filling it. He squeaked and blushed darker as Killer ran a finger over his body, making him roll onto his stomach. He attempted to roll back over but the finger pressed against his back, keeping him in place. “What are you doing, Kills?”

“Don’t act like I can’t feel you radiating heat.” Killer says as he gently rubs Outer’s back. It took Outer a moment to even realize what was going on with his own body and he made a choked sound of embarrassment. 

Killer’s finger moved downwards and easily pushed Outer’s shorts down to his ankles. He quickly moved his hands to try and cover himself partially “K-Kills-” He was interrupted. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful plus I know you don’t want to suffer through heat when I’m here. I’ve helped you before and I’ll eagerly help you again.” Killer said as he forced Outer to take his jacket and shirt off. Outer kept using his hands to cover himself as he was turned back over.

“But can’t we at least wait until I’m back to normal size to do this?” Outer complained and squirmed a bit more. “Nah, It’ll be more interesting this way.” Killer held Outer’s upper half still with two fingers, moving his arms so that they were stuck by his sides. He then used his other hand to spread Outer’s legs. 

Outer didn’t bother to struggle at all but he did squirm out of embarrassment. He held in a gasp as Killer’s finger started to rub against his bare pelvis “Go on and summon a vagina for me.” Outer obeyed and he formed a full body with a vagina and breasts. 

“Good boy!” Killer praised and Outer’s face got impossibly hotter. He stifled a moan as Killer gently pressed on one of his breasts. He arched his spine slightly as a finger rubbed against his sensitive folds. He glanced to see Killer sticking his pinky finger into his mouth, covering it with saliva. 

He felt himself start to get wet in anticipation and he eagerly spread his legs a bit more. Killer puts the tip of his pinky finger against his entrance and starts to press against it. Outer arched his back more as the large object pushed into him. He breathlessly moaned out a few curses as the finger pushed in to just past the first knuckle. 

He moans as Killer’s finger started to slowly thrust in and out of him. He grips onto Killer’s hand tightly, scratching the bone slightly. He felt so full, the finger filling him almost too much. He was shaking, drool starting to run down from his mouth as Killer picked up the pace. 

He quickly felt a hot knot forming in his lower stomach. He moans louder as another of Killer’s fingers began to rub at his clit. 

The knot quickly snapped and he moaned loudly, arching his back as his orgasm hit him hard. He felt himself clench around Killer’s finger. It took him a few moments to recover once he was finished.

Killer looks down at him with a smile, happy to see Outer’s satisfied face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucks just cause I didn't really have many ideas for it  
> Plus I don't really have anyone that I really ship with Outer so I just decided to go with Killer


	4. Day 3: Medical - Lamia!Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fisting/Medicalplay/Orgasm Denial  
> Medicalplay without the play part hehe  
> This is really just a kind of self indulgent medical chapter
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Non-con Bondage, Non-con Medical Examination, Non-con Touching, Non-con Drugging?, Non-con Venom Milking, Emotional Manipulation

Error whimpered as he slowly opened his eyes, his skull throbbing but it was partially numbed by a weird fog. He blinked several times, squinting at the blinding light that his eyes were assaulted with. He felt panic start to build up as he realized that he couldn’t move.

He was scared, having no idea where he was and, after a lot of squirming, being completely tied down. By the way his tail felt against the surface, he was guessing that he was on a fairly large metal table. Even though he was considered to be a small lamia, he was still pretty big compared to a human. 

He attempted to move his hands again but they were strapped to the table up by his head. He was laying on the stomach and his head was hanging off the table so he was looking at the oddly bright white floor. He felt that there were straps around his waist and a few that were in different places on his tail so he could hardly move at all.

He instantly became alert of footsteps that entered into the room and were coming towards him. He started to softly growl and he tried to lift his head but he felt too weak to fully lift it. A pair of yellow shoes came into his view and a hand went under his chin. He snapped his fangs at the hand, trying to sink them into something in an attempt to defend himself. 

“Tch tch you shouldn’t try to bite me.” The person said as they lifted his head up to look at them. His eyes landed on a skeleton with golden eyelights and a gold band that was on his skull. “Don’t worry! I’m not going to hurt you at all!” The skeleton gently petted the top of his skull. For some reason, Error didn’t believe him at all.

The skeleton seemed to sense this and suddenly Error’s thoughts became foggy and it seemed like he was dunked in a small pool of happiness and calmness just for a few moments. The skeleton looks at his face and makes his head tilt to the side slightly. He makes a small hum in thought and looks into Error’s eyes. 

Error growls again and tries to bare his fangs in warning. The other took this to his advantage though, sticking his thumb into the corner of Error’s jaw and forcing him to open his mouth. Error immediately resisted, biting down and trying to keep his mouth closed but he quickly gave up trying. 

He made a slight choking noise as he felt fingers being shoved into his mouth. His tail instinctively tried to curl up but was unable to. He screwed his eyes shut at the unpleasantness of having fingers prodding around in his mouth. He was a bit relieved when they were removed but the hand holding his jaw open stayed. 

He heard a few shuffles off to the side and he opened his eye sockets back up. He growls softly as he was unable to see anything as the other skeleton was holding everything below his line of sight. He jolted in surprise as he felt something prod his fangs. His fangs started to instantly produce venom, dripping out in yellow drops. 

His venom wasn’t instantly deadly, but it was definitely dangerous. As soon as it comes in contact with anything living, it starts to eat away at the cells. If untreated for too long, a large hole will form where the venom was injected. 

He felt the hand holding his jaw loosen a little and he bit down instinctively. Instead of his fangs sinking into bone like he would hope, they sank through a thin layer of what felt like rubber. His venom gushed out and he heard it filling whatever container he was biting into. 

Once his fangs had stopped pushing out venom, he nearly gagged as fingers were thrust into his mouth again. He made a choked noise of surprise as the fingers prodded against his venom glands. He felt more venom spurt out of his fangs and his face heated up. 

“There we go…” The skeleton muttered softly as he started to gently massage Error’s venom glands. Error whines as pleasure jolts through his body and he was sure his face was completely yellow with blush. He tried his best to stifle the moans that were trying to come out of his throat but a few made their way out. 

When the skeleton stopped, Error’s mouth felt pleasantly tingly and numb. His eyes were closed slightly and his head just hung down when the other let go. He relaxed his mouth but let it stay open, drool dripping onto the floor. 

“You like getting your venom glands touched, baby?” The skeleton rubbed his skull “Now be a good boy as I move you a little bit.” He felt a very heavy but pleasant haze fill his thoughts and he was hardly able to think. He could faintly feel hands on his sides and felt them roll him so he was laying on his back now. Something was placed under his head so it wasn’t hanging off the table anymore.

The haze slowly lessened and he sees that he was now laying on his back, the restraints on him in the same places. 

He jerked slightly as he felt a kind of cold hand touch the top of his tail. He glanced down to see that the skeleton had put on some blue medical gloves. The other started to gently rub his fingers back and forth across his tail.

Error was confused with what he was doing until he jerked a little bit, feeling his fingers catch on his slit. “Oh, what’s this?” The other skeleton asked but by the look in his eyes, he knew exactly what it was. 

Error growls as the fingers spread his slit open and he hissed as the fingers felt around. His two penises popped out when the fingers pushed his slit back enough to let them out. The other skeleton seemed a bit surprised for a few seconds before he smiled. “Oh wow.” He mumbled as he carefully touched a finger to one of the dicks. Error’s body jolted and he let out a hiss at the sudden and kind of cold touch. 

The hand wrapped fully around his dick and he held back a moan. He whines as the hand started to slowly stroke him. He attempted to arch his back and the end of his tail curled up as much as it possibly could.

“Naaaah!” Error cries out as the other’s thumb rubbed against his very sensitive tip. He attempts to struggle, but he wasn’t able to move at all. “Naaah…” He whimpers and moans as the stroking gets faster.

He starts to pant and make constant fast moans. “Yeah, good boy.” He could hear the arousal in the skeleton’s voice. He pants more before crying out as he came. His blue cum shot out, only to be caught by a jar that the other had placed over his dick just as he came. 

Error breathes heavily, his eyes half-lidded as he tried to quickly recover from his orgasm. Once he was able to focus, he looked at the other skeleton. He saw him put a lid on the small jar before he took off his gloves, only to replace them with a clean pair. 

For some reason, Error was filled with a sudden sense of dread as the other picked up a few thin metal rods and some sort of metal triangle object, an excited and aroused gleam in the skeleton’s eye lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell that I definitely have a medical kink lmao  
> Though this is pretty tame   
> Anyways I might make a part 2 of this sometime this month


	5. Day 4: Incest/Breathplay/Latex(?) - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Incest / Breathplay / Leather/Latex  
> This ain't that great but that's because I was distracted by LV 20 Cross lmao
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Non-con/Dub-con, Brotherly Incest, Punishment, Overstimulation

Dream was shaking with nervousness as he made his way through his brother’s castle. Ink had managed to get captured by Dust and Horror in the last battle that they had. He was currently trying to sneak to the dungeons and rescue him. He was focusing hard to keep his aura in so Nightmare wasn’t alerted to his presence. 

He peeked around a corner, seeing that it was yet another empty hall. ‘Is this castle literally just a bunch of halls?’ Dream thought to himself. He was about to step forward when something wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the wall. He didn’t even have time to register what had happened.

His hands snapped up to his neck and started to claw at the thick tentacle that was squeezing his throat so hard he could hear the bones creaking. “Now what do we have here?” He heard the voice that clearly belonged to his brother say. Dream strained to see through the yellow tears that were building up in the corners of his eye sockets. He sees the dark form of his brother standing in front of him.

“Are you attempting to rescue your squid, little hero?” He thankfully loosened the tentacle. Dream gasps and takes a few deep breaths. “N-Night- Gkh!” He tried to beg but quickly had another tentacle getting shoved into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

Nightmare moved closer, pressing a hand on either side of Dream’s body. “Of course you’ve been caught, so now you have to be punished.” Nightmare basically purred by Dream’s skull. 

Dream’s body jolted as Nightmare’s surprisingly warm hand easily ripped the latex-like body suit he wore. The hand instantly started to rub against his folds, causing his face to heat up with blush. He made a gargled noise around the tentable as two fingers were roughly pushed into him. 

Nightmare was rough, harshly thrusting his two fingers in and out of Dream’s entrance. The tentacle around his neck tightened, preventing him from making any noises. Hot tears started to roll down his face, landing on the tentacle. He felt shame start to burn through him at the fact that he was actually getting aroused by his brother’s harsh touches. 

Dream made a soundless whine as Nightmare pulled his fingers away. He heard his brother shift his own clothes around some. He waited anxiously, still feeling the shame running like ice through him. 

He arched his spine and the tentacle loosened enough for him to let out a loud scream as he felt his brother’s cock slam fully into him. Pain seared through his body as he was practically ripped open. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall as Nightmare immediately started with a punishing pace.

Dream cried out with each thrust and he felt the tentacle slowly tightening around his neck again. The bruising thrusts caused a knot to very quickly build up in him. His body shook and he came, screwed his eyes shut as tight as he possibly could. 

Nightmare didn’t let up with his thrusts though, basically ignoring the fact that Dream had orgasmed. Dream cried as he became overstimulated, the already overwhelming feeling of his brother pistoning in him became even more overwhelming. 

His vision became dark once a second orgasm ripped through him and he felt Nightmare thrust as deep into him as he possibly could. Dream cried out as he felt warm cum start to fill his insides. It became too much for him and his vision started to fade out. 

He saw Nightmare’s smug smirk before he passed out.


	6. Day 5: Double Penetration - Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Double penetration / Boot Worship / Lactation  
> I read Burlesque and I love this ship and I wanted to write it but with shy completely sub Red
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

Red was smiling softly, sitting eagerly on the bed. He watched as his two pets slowly got each other undressed. He was already naked and had his ecto-body summoned, sitting on his knees on the soft bed. He was shaking a little in anticipation because this was going to be the first time he would be the one in the middle.

Once Dance and Lust were naked, they sat down on the bed on each side of him. He makes a small noise as Dance looped a finger around his collar and pulled his face closer. He was quickly pulled into a kiss. He eagerly kissed back and he felt Lust gently grab his hips, pulling them into his lap.

He blushed as Lust rubbed his hard cock against his ass. Dance pulled away from the kiss and moved them a bit closer to Lust so Red was sandwiched between the two of them. He gasps softly as Dance starts to rub his dick against his folds. 

Red lifted himself up a little bit, whimpering out a needy “Please” as he ground his hips back against Lust. “Color?” Dance mumbled but it was loud enough for them both to hear it. “Orange” Lust replied. “Or’nge, now hurry the fuck up.” Red growled out impatiently.

Dance tugged his collar as he suddenly buried himself fully into Red’s pussy. Lust quickly did the same, filling up Red’s asshole. Red groaned at the amazing mix or pain and pleasure. He felt so unbelievably filled and it already felt great. 

After waiting a minute so he could adjust, Lust asks “Are you alright, kitten?” Red eagerly nodded and grabbed onto Dance’s shoulders. Lust and Dance started to thrust in sync, making Red’s body shake with pleasure. 

Red could tell that his orgasm was building up very fast from the almost overwhelming feeling of having both of his pets thrusting into him. He gripped hard on Dance’s shoulders, no doubt scratching the bones. 

“Cumming already? go ahead, be a good boy for us~” Lust purred next to his skull. His body automatically obeyed, trembling as an orgasm tore through him. His vision became white for a moment and he was sure that he had moaned both of their names.

Dance pulled out and started to stroke himself, quickly cumming into his own hand. Lust stayed in his ass though, thrusting hard a few more times before he reached his peak too. Red gasped as he felt the warm liquid coat his insides. He slumped forward against Dance and gace him a quick kiss before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fucking short and bad sorry


	7. Day 6: Free Use/Sensory Deprivation - Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Free Use / Sensory Deprivation 
> 
> Warnings: Bondage

Geno was shaking a small bit as he felt a hand on his bare spine. He attempted to move his hands but they were held tightly in place next to his skull. His skull was almost completely covered by a leather gag that held his mouth open wide and covered his eyes. He could feel some saliva starting to drip out of his mouth. 

The hand on his spine moved downwards, rubbing their cold fingers softly into his ecto. The hand was moved away for a few moments before Geno felt it on his hard erection. He jerks softly and stifled a noise that threatened to come out. The hand started to slowly jerk him off and he tried his best to keep from making any noises but it didn’t work very well. 

Geno made a startled noise as suddenly another person’s boney hand grabbed onto his chin, lifting his head up. He bristled with anxiety before realizing who the tingly touch belonged to. He relaxed again as much as he could as the person stuck two fingers into his mouth. The two fingers rubbed against his tongue, making him stick his tongue out more. 

He moaned as his dick twitched in the hand that was still jerking him off, only to whine as it pulled away right after. Red blush covered his mostly hidden face as a finger was pushed into him. The finger didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into him and he groaned.

He felt something warm and tingly tap against his tongue before slowly pushing into his mouth. He moaned as the dick pushed further into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it as much as he could before it pushed into his throat. He gagged once before relaxing his throat.

He made a muffled moan as another finger was pushed into him and they curled to rub against his soft bundle of nerves. The sudden pleasure made his throat tighten for a few moments and he gagged again, tears springing in his eye. The person put his hands on his skull before they started to fuck his face. 

More tears formed in his eye as they were rough, fucking his throat for what was probably a few minutes and the finger in his ass kept making pleasure shoot through him. The dick in his mouth was shoved in as far as it could go and he felt cum shoot into his throat. He whimpered as he gulped down the faint lemon tasting cum.

He panted as the dick was pulled out of his mouth only to shriek in surprise as a dick was thrusted into his ass. He had been distracted by the cock in his mouth so he didn’t realize that the fingers had been pulled out. He moaned loudly as the person didn’t hold back, slamming harshly in and out of him. He was already pent up from the fingers that had been in him so he could feel his orgasm building up quietly. He moans loudly before trying to say that he was going to cum but was unable to due to the gag. 

He cried out as he came, clenching around the dick. The person groans and just keeps thrusting into him through his orgasm only to reach their orgasm. He moans as the warm cum filled him up. He sighs a little as they pulled out as he sagged slightly, his weak body being exhausted from just cumming once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but I think it turned out ok  
> Also Geno is OOC oops lol


	8. Day 7: Breeding/Tentacles - Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Breeding / Tentacles  
> Gotta admit that I really do love some Error x Fresh
> 
> Warnings: Non-con, Bondage, Impregnation, Kidnapping?

Fresh groans as he sits on the floor of the Anti-void. He was constantly shifting his shirt around. He turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. “What are you doing, you parasite?” The glitchy voice of Error snarled at him.

“Hehe…. Sup mah glitchy brah.” Fresh smiled as his eyes, that were hidden behind the glasses, landed on Error. “I need a little help wit’ somet’in” Fresh mumbled and didn’t give the other time to react as two thick purple tentacles shot out from under his shirt and grabbed Error’s wrists. They yanked the glitchy skeleton down to the ground, causing his skull to slam against it. 

Fresh’s shirt lifted up some more and a thicker tentacle reached and wrapped around both of Error’s wrists, holding them tightly together so the strings couldn’t be used easily. Error glitched harshly “W-WHAT THE F-FU-NK!? GE-GET OFF M-ME!” Error screeched as Fresh started to casually remove his own clothes. 

“Ya see brah, I need somewhere ta put mah lil babies where tha’ mama won’t die. You’re the perfect candidate broski.” Fresh seemed to say eagerly as he reached and started to just rip Error’s clothes off his dark bones. Error started to struggle, kicking his leg at the parasite’s current body. 

“DO-DON’T YOU FU-FUNKING DAR-RE TO-OUC-H ME!!” He screamed as Fresh easily grabbed his flailing legs and pushed them apart. The parasite settled himself between Error’s legs and another tentacle reached out of his ribs to start rubbing his pelvis. A tentacle also reached and shoved itself into the yelling glitch’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Error was trying as hard as he could to struggle and get free from the strong and slimy purple tentacles. Glitches were popping up around his body from his distress and from all the touches but Fresh just ignored them. It took a few minutes before Error’s yellow ecto-body formed, one of Fresh’s tentacles pushing into Error’s pelvis slightly to make him form a vagina. 

The tentacle didn’t hesitate to push all the way into Error, causing the skeleton to arch his back and scream around the one in his mouth. He closed his eye sockets tightly and he shrieked as the tentacle forced him to form a womb before pushing into it. His body was wracked with a silent sob as it curled up, completely filling his womb up and sending shocks of pain through him. 

Error was relieved as the tentacle pulled out after about a minute of shifting around painfully in his womb. Fresh’s purple dick formed and he lined it up to Error’s entrance. He didn’t even bother to get the other skeleton properly prepared before he hilted himself fully into him.

Breath that he didn’t need was knocked out of Error at the pain of being suddenly stretched open. Blue tears started to fall down his face and drip onto the white floor, quickly creating a puddle.

Fresh’s cock was quite thick and had a few soft barbs on the top side of it. As he started to thrust, the barbs rubbed against Error’s clit. Error was both disgusted with himself but was also thankful for the sudden wave of pleasure because it easily overrode the pain. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth before another heavy wave of self-disgust washed over him. Tears started to fall down his face faster.

Fresh groans and grips onto Error’s hips as he started to thrust with bruising force. He adored how tight Error was and how he kept squeezing around him. He started to feel his tip jabbing against the barrier into Error’s womb. He loved seeing the dark skeleton starting to twist and hearing his muffled sobs of pain.

Each thrust against his womb sent unbearable pain throughout his whole body. More glitches appeared around his body and he made muffled cries and screams from the pain. He arched his spine and his wide eye sockets stared off into the white anti-void.

The tip of Fresh’s cock finally pushed through the barrier and he instantly started to fill him up with his seed. He watched as his purple cum slowly filled the other’s yellow ecto-body in short spurts. When the last bit was emptied into the glitch, he pulled out. Error instantly became limp, the only movement the trembling from the lingering pain and the sobs that were wracking through his body. 

Fresh slowly pulled all but one of the tentacles back that were restraining Error. The one that was holding his wrists stayed and he used them to make the skeleton sit up with a whimper and a wince. He walked over and smiled at the flinch the other did. He reached down and easily scooped Error up bridal style. 

“N-No leave m-me al-lo-ne! Pu-ut me d-down…” Error cries and whimpers, only squirming in his grip. “No can do broseph. I gotta keep an eye on ya to make sure ya don’t try and get rid of mah babies.” Fresh said casually and he opened a portal.

Error whimpered, silent tears running down his face but he didn’t continue trying to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly proud of this one even though it isn't as long as I hoped


	9. Day 8: Emetophilia - Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Emetophilia  
> Tear is a Swap Sans of mine  
> Also this is really just some hurt/comfort
> 
> Warnings: Vomit, Flashbacks, and Panic

Horror smiled as he set a slice of cherry pie onto the table in front of his friend. He had made the pie earlier with his bro and since Tear was his friend, he was glad to share it with him. 

Tear looked at the pie with a bit of hesitance. It looked and smelled delicious but just the fact that it was a pie made him not want to eat it. Just the sight of it made the rancid taste of overly sweet blueberries and vomit came back with one of the memories he had tried to forget. 

“Come on bro, you don’t want to waste food.” His voice cooed as another spoonful of pie was shoved into his mouth and he was forced to chew and swallow it. After being forcefully fed another piece of pie, he bent over and vomited onto the floor only to hear him laughing.

Tear jumped slightly as Horror nudged his shoulder and he instantly smiled softly. “It looks great, Horror!” He saw him instantly looking happy from the praise of his cooking. Tear shakily grabbed the fork and scooped up some of the pie. He sweats a bit before opening his mouth and putting the pie in.

It took him a few moments to build up the courage to bite down and start to slowly chew the pie. The flavor was amazing but he could feel magic trying to rise up out of his throat. The sweetness and the lingering memories was making it so hard to eat the pie but he didn’t want to stop. He knew how much making and sharing food meant to Horror.

He managed to eat and swallow two more bites of the pie but the second the third bite entered his mouth, blue magic was violently pushed out of his mouth and he leaned forward, clutching his stomach. His eyelights disappeared and he had already started shaking badly.

He could feel Horror’s eye on him and could feel the confusion, sadness, and anger that came from him. He kept his head down, panting with blue tinted saliva dripping onto the floor along with the magic vomit. He didn’t realize that pink and blue tears had started to fall down his face, the pink tears tingling from the LV they were tainted with.

The tingling sent him spiraling into sobs, being remembered of the time he was burned on his cheeks. He started to hyperventilate, digging his fingers into his arms. “Sorry sorry sorry…” He started to mumble.

He jumped as he felt a large hand be placed on his back. He froze, his body still trembling violently as Horror gently made him sit back up. He grabbed a rag and started to wipe the tears and vomit from his face. Tear just stared blankly, wondering why he just wasn’t kicking him out for insulting his food even if it wasn’t on purpose. 

He was more surprised as Horror just started to quietly clean up the vomit on the floor. It was silent for a few minutes before Tear finally spoke up “...T-The pie was delicious… I just- I can’t-... pie…” he stumbled over his words and just ended up hanging his head down.

Horror was silent for a few more moments before just nodding “I understand, you can’t help it.” He takes the partially eaten pie and puts it into the fridge for later because of course he wouldn’t waste food. He looked around before grabbing a pack of bland monster cookies and walking back over. He helped Tear stand up and led him over to the couch and made him sit down. He sat down next to him and opened up the cookies, grabbing one and offering it to Tear.

“You need to keep your magic levels up, right?” Horror asked and Tear shyly nods, accepting the cookie. He needed to keep his magic levels up in order to keep his ecto legs formed since he didn’t actually have any legs anymore. If his levels were too low then his ecto would disappear and he would be confined to just crawling around. 

Tear nibbled on the blank cookie and leaned against Horror as they just watched tv. He would eat all the cookies Horror gave him until he was too full to eat anymore. He stayed leaning against Horror until his eyes drooped and he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that great but I really wanted to do it heh


	10. Day 9: Bukkake - Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Bukkake  
> This is very short and it's only Dust and Horror but it's fine lmao
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/Dub-con and Struggling

Dust groaned as he pushed Horror’s skull down. He was deep into his heat but Horror was refusing to help him so he would try to at least get some sort of relief. 

He squeezed Horror’s skull and ordered him to start sucking him off. Horror tried to resist and pull his skull away but Dust didn’t let him. He dug his fingers into the inside of the hole on Horror’s skull and pulled him closer to his uncovered dick. 

Horror cried out in pain and Dust took the chance to shove his dick into Horror’s mouth. He instantly thrusted fully into his throat, staying there for a few moments before he started to brutally fuck his face. He felt Horror reach up and try to push away from his pelvis but Dust’s tight and painful grip on his skull made it impossible for him to move. 

Tears gathered in Horror’s eyes as Dust kept thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust with enough force to bruise. He took small breaths through his nose each time Dust pulled back.

Horror felt Dust twitch in his mouth and he dug his fingers into Dust’s hips, making him instinctively pull back a little it. Horror took the chance and made Dust pull out just as he came, making his face get covered in the reddish-purple cum.


	11. Day 10: Daddy/Somnophilia/Scissoring - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Daddy/Mommy / Somnophilia / Scissoring   
> I tried to use all the prompts this time also sorry if things are worded a bit weird I wrote most of this when I was super tired lmao
> 
> Warnings: Dub-con/Non-con

Nightmare slips into Cross’ bedroom, oozing under the door as just a pile of goop before he reformed. He looked at the bed, seeing Cross sleeping in just a t-shirt and shorts. He quietly walked forward, watching the other’s peace form. 

He dragged his tongue over his teeth before slowly climbing up onto the bed. He used a bit of his condensed aura to keep Cross asleep as he sat on top of the bed. He used a tentacle to pull the shorts down, setting them to the side. 

He moved so that he was hovering above Cross’s body, one hand traveling down to start rubbing at the front of his pelvis. He felt the purple magic quickly starting to form and he continued to rub.

He leaned down so his face was next to the side of the other’s skull. “Be a good boy and summon an entrance for me~” He purred softly and a few moments later he saw the purple glow of magic as Cross formed his ecto-body.

He ran a hand over the smooth surface as he used his other hand to spread open his folds. He ran a finger over the entrance, smirking as his fingers got coated in Cross’ wetness. He pushed a finger into him and smiled as Cross groaned quietly from the feeling. He thrust his finger in and out of him a few times before easily pressing a second finger in. 

He thrust the two fingers a few times before spreading them. Cross groaned softly at the slight stretch before moaning. Nightmare made a scissoring motion before thrusting his fingers in a few times. 

Once he thought he had done it enough, he spread his fingers again and used a tentacle to pull his own pants off. He lined his cyan cock up with Cross’ entrance and slowly pushed in. Cross moaned and arched his back up a bit from the feeling of being filled. Nightmare pulled his fingers away and started to slowly thrust.

Nightmare grunted and thrusted a little bit faster into him, gripping onto his hips. He increased his aura a bit just to make sure the other wouldn’t wake up. He thrusted quicker and his tentacles slowly roamed around his body. He felt himself quickly getting close to his orgasm as he saw Cross’ pleasure-filled sleeping face. 

A tentacle caressed his face as Nightmare hilted himself fully in him. He groans as he fills Cross up with his cyan cum, watching it alter the purple of Cross’ ecto. He sighed happily and pulled out. He used all of his tentacles to quickly clean up, making sure there was no evidence of him being there except for the cum in Cross which would dissipate after a bit. 

He leans down close to Cross’ skull. “See you tomorrow night, Cross~” He purrs quietly before teleporting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one a lot but I think it came out okay


	12. Day 11: Stockings - Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompts: Stockings  
> This is such an odd rarepair but I absolutely love it
> 
> Warnings: Praise, a slight bit of Master/Pet, and oral fixation?

Tone was blushing a pale blue as he waited for Razz to walk into the bedroom. He was wearing the pale blue stockings that his boyfriend had gotten him a few weeks ago. ONLY the stockings. 

The skeleton was really shy when it came to letting anyone see his body so it would be a nice surprise for Razz to see him like this. He was sitting on the bed, facing towards the door. He was sitting up with his legs crossed, being a bit nervous. 

He shook a bit in anticipation and anxiousness as he heard the front door open. He listened as Razz set his stuff down before starting to come up the stairs. He gulped before just holding still as Razz opened the door to the bedroom.

Tone smiled nervously as Razz froze as soon as he saw him. He could see the moment it registered in Razz’s mind that he was actually fully naked except for the stockings. His face became fully red and he took a step forward.

Tone closed his eyes and built up the courage to slowly uncross and spread his legs, showing his pale blue entrance to Razz. 

Razz smiled and closed the door behind him before walking closer. He leaned and gently moved Tone so that he was in the middle of the bed. “Stay.” Razz ordered before backing up, quickly starting to take off his clothes. Tone obeyed and stayed exactly how Razz had moved him. 

Once Razz was fully naked, he moved to be between Tone’s legs. “Good boy.” He praised him, earning a happy smile. Tone squeaked softly as Razz’s red ecto formed, instantly looking to see that he had formed a medium sized dick. He whines in need as he feels himself starting to make the bed sheets wet. 

Razz lifted two fingers, putting them close to Tone’s mouth. He knew immediately what he was supposed to do and took the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, covering them with his saliva. He grunts as Razz pushes the fingers farther into his mouth, rubbing them against his back teeth. He moans and closes his eyes, his entrance getting wetter. 

He tried to stop the whine that came out of his mouth as Razz pulled the saliva covered fingers away. He was going to look down but Razz’s hand stopped him, pushing his head back up so he was looking at him. “Eyes on me, sweetheart~” Razz purrs as he starts to rub the tip of his dick against Tone’s folds.

Tone gasps softly as Razz lines up and thrusts halfway into him. He arches his back at the burning but pleasant stretch. Razz only gave him a few seconds before thrusting the rest of the way in, making a moan burst out of his mouth. 

He looked Razz in the eyes as he started to quickly thrust. He moans loudly and couldn’t stop from throwing his head back at the overwhelming pleasure. He moans openly as Razz kept thrusting into him. He shrieked as Razz thrusted against a spot that felt amazing. He kept yelling out as Razz kept himself angled to hit the spot with every thrust. 

Tone grabs tightly onto him and screamed his name as he suddenly came, his vision being covered in white for a few seconds. He cried out as Razz kept thrusting, pushing him into overstimulation. After a few thrusts, he felt himself be filled and he groaned softly. 

Razz pulled out and leans over him, kissing him on the mouth. He ran his hands over Tone’s stocking covered legs “You should wear these again soon, kitty~” He purred before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to draw this but I do not have the ability to do so yet sadly


End file.
